Day of the Dead
by PandorMedusa
Summary: Harry looses his mind, Tom must find a way to bring himself back, however, what can a coven of vampires do in the mean time til Tom gets there


Green eyes gazed out the window, watching the snow layer the once green ground in whiteness. He let those shadowy like thoughts dance on the surface of his mind, his thoughts moving one shadow to the next. The glossy green eyes blinked as he heard the door open in the silent room. Long raven colored hair fell over his shoulders, shadowing his gaze from the one who had opened the door to his closed off room.

Hair a pale blonde, pulled back with gel, golden brown eyes meet the other in the room. Tall, wide shoulders, were covered in a white coat with a simple name tag hanging on the collar of the coat. Khaki colored dress pants were loose fitting around the long and lean legs of the doctor. Pale skin was not as noticeable with the dark green turtle neck that the doctor wore.

The doctor walked further into the room, shutting the door behind him as he did so. A light brown clip broad was in his hand, pens of all sorts were in his pockets, but one was in his hand as he took a seat at a brown colored table that was set in the room by other nurses.

Green eyes followed the doctor as he took the seat that was across from his own seat. His eyes leaving the doctor once the being sat. His gaze moved back to the window, his thoughts once again on the darker times, the times where he had thought he had friends that cared about him.

They sent him here…

Away from their home…

Forgotten about him.

"Mr. Evans?" The doctor called out to him softly, his voice like that of a worried father. Green eyes did not glance over to him, those gem like eyes kept their gaze outside the window, watching the snow. Golden brown eyes blinked at the unresponsive male before him. He followed the sight of the silent male, wondering what he could be watching. When nothing, but snow, the doctor looked confused for a moment.

However, with some thought, the doctor stood from his seat, started to a small walk towards the male with so many scars marring the pale tan skin. He stood right beside the green eyed man, a breath parting them apart, and he laid a hand on the too thin shoulder, noting how thin the male was and how he was hiding it with a simple oversized, long sleeved shirt.

Green glanced over to him, glossy as if not seeing who was there. The doctor remembered from this man's chart, that this green eye male couldn't see.

He was blind….

By them…

Not by the Dark Lord.

"Do you wish to go outside?" The doctor questioned with a slightly tilt of his head towards the window where the snow continued to fall. Green eyes blinked, not as glossy as before, his thoughts stopped at the question. His body turned to face the doctor who had been there for most of his medical treatment, if you can call it a treatment, and a soft smile blossomed across his face.

"Please." His voice cracked, his lips bleed just the slightest, but his voice was clear, just as cleared as his last scream from the night before. The smile never left his face as he followed the doctor out after grabbing a coat from a nurse.

They stood by the door, his hands lightly pressed against the cool steel of the door handle. His heart racing, sweat forming on the palm of his hands, he slowly pushed them opened. A swift kick of wind brushed by them just as he had opened the door, kicking some snow into the entrance to the front lobby.

Green eyes glowed for the first time since he had been aware of his surroundings, and his doctor stood behind him as he watched the younger male look up into the sky. Snow fell onto the other's face, forming into water as his body heat warmed the ice crystals. Small puffs of cool air fell from parted lips as a soundless laughter sounded in the small parking lot that they stood in.

Footsteps to the side, approaching them, green eyes glanced opened. His breaths even, his heart slowed, his thoughts returned to the once shadows that hid his cheer and hope for the one he loved. His eyes meet another pair of golden brown; however, specks of gold could been seen among the pupils of this beings' eyes.

He stood there, watching as the other moved closer. That's when his doctor noticed the sudden change in the small sudden appearance of one of his children. He watched them closely, his eyes never leaving the male with green eyes. Once the child had gotten close enough so they could speak, green never leaving them, as they spoke in low tones.

Green eyes glanced over the other new person that spoke just like silk. His eyes never left the pair, his wonder painted on his face and between his shadow like thoughts. Just as the sudden change of his character, green eyes blinked, his face was once again facing skyward, snow falling on his rosy colored cheeks.

A soft laughter left his chest, rumbling low and vibrating loudly as his voice sounded in the air as he truly felt happy. His eyes were closed, and in a childish fashion, his tongue was stuck out, trying to catch the snowflakes as they fell.

The doctor noticed the laughter first, stopping in mid-sentence to watch as the male before them suddenly twirled in the snow. Long raven colored hair, fanned out around thin shoulders, the slight long pea coat following the motion as the male twirled in the snow. Laughter filled the parking lot, many watching the young man dance in the snow as if he had never done this before. Warm smiles fell upon the watchers; however, the doctor had a sudden feeling to pull this male inside and hide him.

"Mr. Evans." He had called out, ready to reach out for the other; however, he stopped suddenly when those green eyes lay upon his form. They were not of the ones that were looking out the window, they were ones who was awake, aware of their very being, aware of who he was.

Aware and awake…

"Harry." He stated to his doctor, his eyes soft as the snow continue to fall around them. His eyes left the doctor shock ones, and fell upon the stun son. He was tall, an older teen, seventeen maybe, with crop golden brown hair that fell around ears that was swept to the side. Eyes were wide, left in shock as green gems stared him down.

The other's thoughts not readable for him to see.

"My name," The green eyes glanced back to his doctor once again. "Is Harry, not Evans." He continued as he started to walk towards the stun males that were still watching his every movement as he grew closer to them.

"Harry Potter."

 **Chapter One**

Harry glanced around him, his sight blocked from the non-gleam of lights flashing against the dark wall paper. He suddenly felt hands upon his shoulders, holding him in place. A hiss of unknown origin sounded in the room. His thoughts racing, his heart beating against his rib cage, he started to sweat as those hands came around and gripped him lightly around his thin neck.

He felt the wall brush against his front as flesh meet his back, he was pressed against the wall by someone. He felt the vibrating of the hiss against his skin before the sound registered in his mind. A hand was placed on his hip, the other still upon his neck. The hand on his hip, pulled him closer.

"Why?" Harry questioned, fear lacing his words as he felt something pressing into him. Fingers long and thin running just above the lining of his pants before dipping below the fabric. He couldn't help the silent gasp that left his lips as those fingers dipped further below the waist of his pants.

Harry felt the wall further as his face was pressed even harder against the surface, as flesh pressed hard against his back. A soft hiss, a word, sounded in the air between them. However, Harry did not understand or hear for the beating of his own heart sounded in his ears as fingers gripped him and a hard something pressed against his bottom.

His mind was lost…

Just like he was…

In time.

It all started with a well-placed spell in his direction, by who, he did not know. He was having any normal conversation with a blonde named Draco, when he had felt the tug at his navel and as he watched silvery pools scream his name, he was pulled through a tube and thrown out on his bottom in a different time and common room. He was use to the wands pointed at him, what he was not use to was the younger version of Tom Riddle standing on the sidelines watching with a look of shock. At the very moment, he had wished for a camera so he could keep that priceless moment. Just as that thought had jumped in, his instincts jumped in and he vanished with a small pop to hide. With his wand out, Harry watched as the younger visions of Death Eaters searched for him, his eyes never left the shocked leader.

That was how they had meet.

They soon came to being friends.

Then lovers.

It was a full moon that night, he had gone to find Tom, only to find him leaning heavily behind his desk in his high back chair. However, green eyes saw the small movements that had the Dark Lord twitching, moaning, and gasping for more, and that was when the glass vase had fallen out of his hands and shattering against the floor.

The sound vibrated in the room, making any and all movement silent as shock red orbs glanced up from the bobbing raven colored hair female that was between his legs. A growl had left the small male, before turning to leave.

As he was leaving, he heard his name being called; however, as he turned to see who was calling for him, the witch that he had hated from the moment he saw her was standing between her master's legs and a cruel smile lifted her lips as laughter ripped from her belly and falling upon depth ears.

Harry did not move at first, his thoughts stuck on why, but then within a fashion that reminded him of the old west, he drew his wand. In that very moment, the curse slipped from his parted lips without a second thought. He spun on his heel, lifting the spell only when he reached the office door, and walked out.

He had then vanished with a small pop and reappeared in the very room where another body had pressed himself against his back and pressed him against the wall.

He felt the hand move even lower as the one around his neck gripped just the slightest tighter. He grunted as he felt the hand start to move against his stiff cock. He let out a soft moan as his pants were loosen from a quick work of magic.

He was flipped around to face his attacker, even though he knew who it was. Red meet his own pair of gem green colored ones as his back pressed into the wall. He was forced into a kiss as that hand stroked him faster. However, as his mind wondered, his thoughts reminded him why he was upset, why he ran, why he was anger with the man before.

His magic lashed out.

"Do not touch me, Tom." Harry whispered harshly as he fixed his clothes in the dark. He felt those heated red eyes on him, on every move he made. Harry felt his magic once again lash out towards the man before him, his eyes widen when a slight groan of pain and pleasure sounded in the room.

"Why?" Harry questioned.

The other never did answer him, not then or later after Harry had found it in himself to forgive the man that had taken over the world.

However, that's not where our story starts, it starts on another full moon, years after when Harry had fell back in time and past the time he was born. It would've been the year he would have graduated if he had not fallen back into time.

The Dark Lord had been taken down, his lover found in their shared room sleeping under the full moon. He was taken in the middle of the night, his screams not heard among the living; however, the one that had fallen just moments before heard him.

He, the fallen, would do anything for his lover, to be with his lover for the smaller male had forgave him for his one-time weakness, forgave him for his many mistakes, and was still there even when he had nothing.

Tom Riddle will find a way to save his lover even if he has to make a deal with death.

 _ **AN: Please review your thoughts, thank you!**_


End file.
